The Best FriendNo the Other One
by Boogerhead24
Summary: Right then and there, I realized I was in love with my best friend… but I was going after the wrong one. MG fan fic
1. Her house

_**The Best Friend...No the Other One**_

_**Chapter 1**_

**Gordo's POV**

I didn't know it then but that night was different from other nights. The winds shifted once I saw her house, the air had changed. I saw her house and knew that, that was all I needed. It was 3:29 in the morning and I wasn't a bit tired. I stared at her window, noticing the lights were still on in her room. I watched her silhouette pace across the window frame. I know she was worried, when I called her I was in a quite depressing mood. I told her that I couldn't stand it anymore, living the way I did, acting the way I did. I guess I gave her the impression that I was suicidal because she told me to go over right away. At the time, I didn't know what she could do to help me…Lizzie McGuire isn't a chick you can get over that easily. But once I got over there I knew by just seeing the house she dwelled in was enough. Right then and there, I realized I was in love with my best friend… but I was going after the wrong one.

When I saw Miranda finally stop pacing I realized it was time to go in. I looked around for a small enough rock to make a sound but not break the window. I find one right next to her front pathway. I threw it but nothing happened. I look for a slightly bigger one and throw that one. I see her come to the window and push back her curtains. She looks relieved and slightly nervous. She signals to go to the back door. I run to the back of her house and waited until she opened the door. She slowly opened the door and told me to be quite when going up to her room. We tiptoed through her kitchen, that still smelled of Spanish food, and up the steps, which is lined of many pictures of Miranda when she was a baby and of her parents when they where still newlyweds, when we finally reached her room. She opened her door slowly because we both knew that it makes a loud screeching sound when you open it too fast, and she motioned for us to go inside.

I walked into her room and sat on her bed and she closed the door and did the same. There was a moment of awkward silence, I just stared at her, and I see the concern in her eyes. God, she is so beautiful right now, she looks so natural. Then she broke the silence and my train of thought by saying "What's up Gordo, you seemed upset." I noticed she dragged the word seemed. I didn't know what to say to her, I am feeling completely different way then the way I felt when I called her. I finally said, "Do you want to know how I feel now or then?" She gave me a confused look and said, "What do you mean?" What did I mean? I really didn't know. How was I supposed it to explain to her if I couldn't explain it to myself? "Well..." I started to explain. "I guess I mean, that I felt one way on the phone and another, once I got here." She gave me a look that showed she was still confused, "Oh…is that a good thing?" I smiled a said, "A very good thing." That made her smile, "Ok then, tell me then, first"


	2. Waiting for Him

_**Chapter 2**_

**Miranda's POV**

He sounded so upset on the phone; I was worried that he might do something he would regret, so I decided to watch him. That's not a bad thing, to watch over a friend when he is in need. But I felt so nervous, for some reason. Gordo in my room, so early in the morning. I was afraid I would let something slip out by mistake, since I was still half asleep. I though I should have changed, I didn't want Gordo to see me in my pajamas but I didn't want to seem like I changed just because of him. I wracked my mind of all these things I wanted to do but didn't want to do because it would seem like I did it just because Gordo was coming over. Then I realized I was pacing, I never pace, why was I pacing… because of stupid Gordo that's why.

Stupid Gordo and his stupid…. stupidness. I look at the clock, its 4:07 and he still wasn't here. I guess he fell asleep or just didn't' want to come over. I hear something at my window. I push aside the curtain and see Gordo, good ol' Gordo, he waves. I tell him to go the back way, so there's less chance of waking up my parents. I quickly but quietly go down the steps and through the kitchen until I get to the back door. I open the door and see Gordo's smiling face, I tell him to be quiet and follow me. We went back through kitchen and up the steps and reach my room. I slowly open my door because it makes a loud screech if you open it too fast; I found that out the hard way. One time me and Lizzie came back to my house after shopping, a little too late and we were so excited about something we bought we rushed up to my room. Then I opened my door, a little too fast and woke up half the neighborhood. Then I motioned us to go inside.

We both walked inside, Gordo went and sat on bed when I closed the door, then I followed him. Then there was a long silence, which was weird since me and Gordo could always talk. Then I decided I would talk first and said, "What's up Gordo, you seemed upset." Gordo then had the look he always has when he is deeply thinking about something. Then he finally said "Do you want to know how I feel know or then?" Ok, what kind of answer is that? "What do you mean?" Then once again he had that look. Damn, even though Gordo is basically obsessed with Lizzie, Gordo is sexy…especially with his deep though look. "Well…" he started to explain. "I guess I mean, that I felt one way on the phone and another, once I got here." I started to understand where he is coming from but I don't know if this is a good thing, "Oh… is that a good thing?" I saw him smile and he said "A very good thing" Then I smiled and said, "Ok then, tell me then, first."


	3. Blurting the Truth

_**Chapter 3**_

**Gordo's POV**

I love it when she smiles like that; it brightens everything in the room. I took a deep breath and started to share my feelings about Lizzie. "Randa, you know how I feel about Lizzie right?" She nodded, "Well, in middle school it was just a crush but once we got into high school things started to change." I looked at Miranda's face and saw that she didn't really want to be hearing this; I hope I'm not hurting her feelings by tell her this. I turned to look at my hands as I continued, "Everyday I see Lizzie flirting and dating all these guys, who doesn't give a crap who she is and only goes with her to get laid…and hopefully failed." I looked into her face again, and she gave me a reassuring look that showed that she didn't. I sighed in relief, "Good"

"And…" Oh, I forgot what I was talking about for a second. "Oh, and I just got upset with that and didn't want to live like that anymore" She gave me a concerned look and said "You mean you didn't want to live being jealous all the time" Miranda isn't the smartest person in the world but she knew me like I know Egyptian burial techniques and I know a lot about Egyptian burial techniques. "Yup" She nodded in agreement and said, "That's it?" I nodded and said "Pretty much" I want to talk about you now Miranda, can't you see. "Well then tell me about now…the good part." She smiled when she said that, and that made me laugh. " Yeah, the good part."

Well here it goes, "Randa, once I got to your house, I felt better. I forgot all about Lizzie and could only think of you." She looked shocked, "Wh-Wh-Wha-What do you mean?" I don't know if she honestly didn't know what I meant or she just wanted me to say it completely. "Randa, I love you" I couldn't believe I said it, I was in love with Lizzie for like five years and I could never tell her but know I realized I loved Miranda and just tell her five seconds after I found out. She still didn't say anything, "Randa, are you okay?" She turned and stared deeply into my eyes and said "What about Lizzie?"


	4. The Shock of the Lifetime

**_Chapter 4_**

**Miranda's POV**

I just kept on smiling at Gordo until he started to explain. He just kept on look at me like he was embarrassed to tell me what he's feeling. Sometimes I think Gordo is just like other guys, they think their too macho to share their feeling but other times Gordo is the best person to talk to, for me at least. He took a deep breath and started to explain, "Randa…" I love it when he calls me Randa… he's the only one who calls me that, it's like his special name for me. "…you know how I feel about Lizzie right?" Goodness gracious…of course it was about Lizzie, when wasn't it about her. I nodded because how can you not know how he feels about her. "Well, in middle school it was just a crush but once we got into high school things started to change." I really didn't want to hear about this right now. I turn to look at the clock, its 4:32 already. I look back at Gordo, right when he turned to look at me; he sees my expression and suddenly gets interested in his hands. "Everyday I see Lizzie flirting and dating all these guys, who doesn't give a crap who she is and only goes with her to get laid…and hopefully failed." Oh, virgin

Lizzie having sex! Goodness No! I reassured Gordo by telling him she didn't. "Good"

I guess Gordo just blacked out because he was just staring at me, not saying anything and not thinking anything. "And…" He snapped back into reality and continued talking. "Oh, and I just got upset with that and didn't want to live like that anymore" I tried to process what he had just said. I never heard or seen Gordo get jealous, he just seemed like the 'whatever' kind of guy. "You mean you didn't want to live being jealous all the time" He took that in and replied, "Yup." I hate it when he talks about Lizzie…I guess I get jealous. "That's it?" He nodded, "Pretty much." I wish he would talk about me the way he talks about Lizzie. I tried to lighten the mood, "Well then tell me about now…the good part." I smiled and he laughed, "Yeah, the good part."

I sat there look at him…waiting for the good part. It was probably about Lizzie, it's always about Lizzie. Then he finally says, "Randa, once I got to your house, I felt better. I forgot all about Lizzie and could only think of you." What! What does that suppose to mean…he could only think of me. Is he joking? If he is this is a cruel joke. "Wh-Wh-Wha-What do you mean?" I honestly didn't know what he meant, he went from "Oh I miss Lizzie, why does Lizzie notice me" to "I can't stop thinking of you Randa" I just look at him waiting for a response "Randa, I love you." I didn't know what to do. I know I should say it back because that how I feel but I can't bring myself to say it. The only question in my mind now is… "What about Lizzie?"


	5. Is this love one sided

**The Best Friend…No the Other One**

Chapter 5 Gordo's POV 

**"**_What about Lizzie?"_ Those words are running over and over in my head. I just told the girl I love that I loved her and she asks me, what about Lizzie?

"What about Lizzie?" I ask her; still astonished that she even cared about Lizzie at a time like this.

"Well she's my best friend and aren't you in love with her," Didn't I explain this to her already? Now she's just making me angry, trying to vent out my anger I jump off her bed and start pacing.

"Miranda…I just told you that I LOVED YOU…and your first reaction was 'What about Lizzie?' GOD…I kinda expected an 'I love you too Gordo' but NOO, I get an 'WHAT ABOUT LIZZIE!" My back was turned to her for about 5 minutes when I finally turned around. She was looking at me with the most hurt and venerable expression anyone could ever give. It was the first time I've ever yelled at her, now I was starting to feel the guilt. I turned back around and searched the ceiling for the next thing to say. There was no luck, so I just kept searching.

"Gordo…" her voice was barely above a whisper, I turned halfway, not wanting to see that look once again, that look that will keep me up for the rest of the night.

"I got to go" is what I mumbled; barely audible to the human ear, before I stormed out of her house, careful enough that I wouldn't wake her parents. I didn't want to get her in trouble. It doesn't matter have angry I was, I cared for her.

I ran the rest of the way home, not noticing that it was raining, I just kept running until I got to my front door. Not wanting to go in, I decided that I would sleep in my car for the night…which was technically morning. I was laying the back seat, for a good 3 minutes when my cell phone started ringing. I look at it…it says "Randa's calling" I turn it off and throw it in the front seat, and then I tried to go to sleep.


	6. Two Sides of the Same Problem

_A/N: This one is a little confusing so I made dialogue bold and italic, so you can tell the difference…this may be just for this chapter. I will tell you if it is or not… keep reading :P_

**The Best Friend…No the Other One**

Chapter 6 Miranda's POV 

I look at Gordo, every second that passes I regret ever saying her name. I look at his eyes, they started full of care…of love and now they are filling with anger and rage.

"**_What about Lizzie?"_** he asks me. I want so bad to go back in time and just say 'I love you too Gordo' but I can't, I can't turn back.

"**_Well she's my best friend and aren't you in love with her,"_** is all I managed to say. I wanted to run from him, the tension is dire, but I can't…because it's my house. Gordo's leaps off the bed so fast, it causes me to jump. He starts pacing back and forth across the room so rapidly, I'm afraid he's going to rip through the carpet on the floor. His face looks so angry, that I was scared of Gordo, for the first time.

"**_Miranda…"_** I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach the minute he said my name, he never said my name like he just did. **_"…I just told you that I LOVED YOU…"_** Now he was really scaring at me. I didn't care if he woke up my parents; I just wanted him to stop yelling_. **"…and your first reaction was 'What about Lizzie?' GOD…"**_ I knew I had made a mistake**_. "…I kinda expected an 'I love you too Gordo' but NOO, I get an 'WHAT ABOUT LIZZIE!" _**I tried so hard not to cry, but it was impossible to hide what I was feeling. I stared at Gordo's back, wishing he wouldn't turn around and just like that he turned around. I just look up at him, this man standing in front of me. Whose eyes turned from fury to guilt. He turned back around and stared at the ceiling, unwilling to look at the face of the person who he claims to love.

**_"Gordo…"_** The only word I was able to get out…it was barely audible but it was heard. He turned halfway, so he couldn't see my face and mumbled **_"I got to go"_** then turned and left. I gazed upon the doorway where he just walked out off, wishing he would come back in and say "Just kidding Randa" but nope…no Gordo.

"**_I love you too Gordo…I love you too"_** I stayed in that pose replaying everything in my head, wishing it was all a horrible dream.

I turned and glanced at the phone, grabbed it and dialed Gordo's number. I looked at the window with the phone to my ear, it was raining, his voicemail. I hung up the phone and threw it at my wall as hard as I could. I dove into my pillow and cried myself to sleep.


	7. Meaningless Words on an Empty Page

_Disclaimer: I do not own Taking Back Sunday or any of their lyrics…I wish I did though.  _

**The Best Friend…No the Other One**

_**Chapter 7**_

Gordo's POV 

I wake up to the sun shining in my eyes, realizing I had only fallen asleep a measly 2 hours. I sit up, look at my radio clock at it is 7:25, I jump into the front seat and drive to school as fast as I could, only having 5 minutes to get there.

I park my car in the student parking lot, look at the clock again, its 7:45. I was already late so I took my time. I grabbed my phone from the seat and turned it on, I had no messages. I looked at myself in the rear view mirror; I had dark circles under my eyes. I looked at my clothes; they were wrinkled from the rain and the way I slept.

I got out of the car and opened the trunk. I always keep extra clothes in my trunk, just in case. I pulled out a t-shirt, that I barely remembered, and put it on. It was a little tight but I really didn't care. I grabbed my backpack from the trunk and walked into the building with my backpack dragging behind.

I walk into the school, the hallways were deserted, I go to my locker, open it and there was a note inside. Automatically I expect it to be Miranda, I open it, it says:

_Dear David,_

_ I know we haven't been the best of friends and sometimes we even want to kill each other but I really like you. I know this is kind of out of nowhere but I actually think I love you. You're the only person I can talk to without being judged. You just understand me by looking into my eyes. David I want to hate you so bad but I can't stop it. You got this silly way of keeping me on the edge of my seat. I love you so much that you got me quoting Taking Back Sunday and I don't even like them. God Gordo don't you understand, you got me hurting so bad._

_ Meet me in front of the Digital Bean at 10:00_

It never said who it was from, I crumbled the note into my pocket and slammed shut my locker.

I walked into English class and took a seat in the back of the room, right next to Ethan. Miranda was two rows in front of me. I usually sit right next to her, with Lizzie on the other side of me but I didn't want to deal with either of them right now. I didn't pay attention to anything the whole period. I just kept doodling in my notebook; I doodled meaningless lyrics that I once believed in. I didn't even notice when Ethan snatched my notebook from me.

"Damn Gordo. What's with these lyrics?" I snapped back into reality and stared at him, trying to figure out what he just said. "Huh?"

"These lyrics, man, there just so…" I just stare at Ethan's face picturing his pea-sized brain frying trying to find the word to describe my empty words that filled the page.

"Depressing, miserable, dejected, crestfallen…emo" I said trying to save the few brain cells he had left.

"Yeah…there upsetting" Wow…Ethan Craft used a three syllable word correctively.

"Well that's how I feel," I said, while I snatched my notebook back from Ethan.

"Mr. Gordon, Mr. Craft… do you have anything to share with the class, since your conversation seems so important that it can't wait until the periods over." I looked toward the front of the class for the first time, all period. I saw Miranda look at me…she still had that same look from last night; she too had dark circles under her eyes.


	8. Nonessential Notes

**The Best Friend…No the Other One**

**Chapter 8**

Miranda's POV 

I wake up to my alarm clock; I look at the time, its 6:30. I usually call Lizzie when I get up, to figure out what were wearing and such but this morning I decided not to. I took a deep breath, inhaling the still lingering scent of Gordo's cologne from last night. I miss him so much, even though technically he left a couple hours ago.

I get out of bed and put on the first set of clothes I see. It's a t-shirt I haven't worn in the longest time and a pair of torn jeans. I dress how I feel, forgotten and torn. I grabbed my purse and went downstairs into the kitchen and into the smell of bacon and eggs.

"Good morning sweetie, how'd you sleep?" It was my mother; she was at the stove, cooking the still sizzling bacon in the pan. Of course I wasn't going to tell her the truth, the less she knows the less it will hurt her.

"Good ma, uh I'm going to skip breakfast and meet Lizzie at her house" My mom nodded in agreement and I went out the door. I jumped into the front seat of my Volkswagen Beetle and search through my purse for my phone. I get it out and turn it on. The second it was on, it started to ring. My heart leaped, I answered, it was Lizzie, my hearted dropped. I had planned to avoid Lizzie but I guess it wasn't possible to ignore your best friend.

"Hello" I said a little to breathy.

"What your not happy to see me" No not really.

"No its not that its…I didn't get enough sleep last night" Well, I wasn't lying.

"Oh that's why you didn't call me this morning" Uh…one of the reasons

"Yeah…well Lizzie I got to go…you know talking on the phone and driving is illegal"

"No…but ok, see you in school!" Lizzie McGuire, such a trust worthy friend.

"Ok…uh bye" Finally. I hang up my phone and throw it in my purse that is in the seat next to me and then I was off.

I reached the school; it was about 7:00. I took my time in my car, looking in the mirror, I had dark circles under my eyes. Then I decided I should listen to the radio… Taking Back Sunday was on one station. Bleh, their a little to screamo for me but I connected to the lyrics of this song, I think it was called Bike Scene. I turned off the radio at the end of the song and walked to the building with purse in hand.

I walked to my locker; Lizzie was already there, waiting for me.

"Hi Randi!" She said a little too cutesy for my mood.

"Hey" was my only reply, avoiding eye contact.

"What's up?" I gave her 'the look' that tells her that I don't want to talk about it.

"Oh… well you'll never believe what happened to me yesterday. You know that guy from the football team well…" At this point I drifted away and listened in on other people's conversations. I saw Kate and Claire talking a couple lockers away.

"Well did you do it?" Claire said a little to anxiously to Kate.

She nodded and said "Yup I put the note in his locker this morning when I got here." Both her and Claire squeal and that just puts me off and I search for another interesting conversation until Lizzie says, "Miranda are you listening to me?"

"Uh yeah, football player…cute…etc…etc" She gives me a questionable look and say "Are your sure you don't want to…" and then I was saved by the bell…literally.

"Uhh English class, lets go" Then we walk to English class without saying a word to each other.

The class went on forever and I didn't pay any attention to anything until he walked in. He walked in 20 minutes late it looked like he got hit by a truck. He sat in the back of the room. I didn't dare look back at him. I just stared at my notebook and concentrated on not looking at him.

Then Lizzie threw a note at me and it said:

_What's up with Gordo?_

I tried to play dumb and wrote:

_What do you mean?_

She gave me a look and wrote:

Yeah right…you can't play dumb with me Miranda. Is something up with you and Gordo? Cuz he just sat in the back without even saying hi or anything.

I silently sighed, Lizzie was smarter than I thought or I was making obvious. I tried to think of something to change the subject and then I wrote:

I dunno Lizzie. Uh do you have a pad? I think it's almost that time of the month.

She nodded and handed me one, I stuffed the pad in my purse, even though I didn't need it. She dropped the Gordo situation and continued to 'pay attention' to the lesson.

"Mr. Gordon, Mr. Craft… do you have anything to share with the class, since your conversation seems so important that it can't wait until the periods over." I look to the back of the room for the first time and see him with his notebook in hand. I see Gordo looking at me; he too had dark circles under his eyes.


	9. Alone with One Place to Go

**The Best Friend…No the Other One**

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Gordo's POV**_

The rest of the day left as fast as it came. I left that building I once called a home away from home. I used to be suck a geek, worried about my grades all the time, started to freak if a minus was even close to graze my page. Now it doesn't matter, once I got to high school none of it mattered anymore. I have no idea if it was a growth spur or I just became popular. And if you become popular, failure comes with it. Its like you have to take the good with the bad.

I walked to my car, backpack lagging behind. I reached my car, opened the trunk threw the onced loved bag in the back, and slammed the trunk closed. I walked to the driver side door, my hand on the handle, when I heard her voice.

"Gordo..." I turned around expecting to see Miranda, even though I knew it wasn't her voice.

"What" I retorted sharply, so sharp I believe I actually cut poor little Lizzie McGuire.

"What's wrong Gordo and don't tell me nothing." Oh getting a little temper...maybe little Lizzie should take a nap.

"Nothing Lizzie...Nothings wrong" She gives me a 'yeah right' look which a return with a 'Yes, I am correct' look.

"Fine then what is wrong with Miranda?" I flinch once she said her name. I guess she saw it because then she gave me a look. I don't know what kind of look but it was definitely a girly look.

"I got to go Lizzie, you can call me later if you want" With that I jump into my car and speed away, leaving poor Lizzie in the dust.

I reach my house in record time but I don't want to be there. My parents where most likely not home. There is probably even a note on the fridge saying:

_Dear David,_

_Your fater and I have gone to a convention for the week. There is money on the counter for food._

_---Mom_

Then there would be a wad of cash on the counter. Probably $200, why so much. Because my parnets trust me, they pay no mind to my behavior, to them I'm still thirteen years old. They do not know eighteen year old David Gordon.

I drive into the driveway, keep the car on while I run into the house to grab the cash on the counter. And yup, there it is, just how I predicted. I grab the cash and jump back into the car. I drive off not knowing where to go.

I turn left, then right, go down two blocks and like autopilot, I pull into Miranda's driveway. Her car is right next to mine. I turn off the engine and climb out of the car. I slam the door shut and just stare up at her window, seeing her silhouette pacing across the window frame.


	10. It wasn't my fault

_A/N:Flashbacks and notes are always in Italic..._

_I just want to thank everyone who reviewed...it is greatly appreciated_

_**The Best Friend…No the Other One**_

_**Chapter 10**_

**_Miranda's POV_**

Every time I turned around, I saw his face. And in just a flash he was gone. That happened all day and all day Lizzie kept asking what's wrong.

"Randi you can tell me, we're best friends" She said in the most innocent voice she could use.

"I know Lizzie, but why don't you ask Gordo...since he's the man with all the answers." I felt kinda bad putting everything on him but then I believed he deserved it.

"Fine..." Then she started to walk away but I barely heard her mumble "I will figure out what is wrong with you two"

I just laughed. Poor Lizzie caught in the middle, even though, technically, she started it. I was about to turn to go to my locker when, out of all people, Kate was in front of me.

"Hi Miranda!" Kate isn't the type of person who comes up to a person she shuns for 5 years and then out of no where starts to talk to them again. So, obviously, she has a motive.

"Yes, Kate" I said less enthusiastically then she.

"Well Ethan told me that Gordo was upset today...Do you know why?" God, am I his keeper?

"No Kate, I do not know. Why do you care anyway?" She gave me a suspicious look.

"Uh...no reason" And with that she turned around and walked away.

After that very intelligent conversation, I went to my locker and then to my car. I stood in front of the car for a good five minutes, just thinking about the day I picked it.

"_You want a beetle!" with that comment he made a grimaced face. I playfully punched him on the arm. _

"_Yes I do, Mr Gordon" He gave me a hilarious look._

"_Since when do you call me Mr. Gordon." He said while we both entered my future beetle._

"_Since now, that's when" I giggled and he just gave me the infamous Gordo smile._

Then I snapped back into reality and then unlocked my car. I slide into the front seat, throwing my purse into the seat next to me and went home.

I parked my car in my driveway and walked into the house. I cautiously opened the front door, trying to avoid all parental contact.

"Hi honey!" I turned around, it was my dad, looking a little to happy.

"Hey dad" Why is everyone always so freakishly happy when I'm upset?

"How was school honey?"

"It was fine...I-uh- need to do some homework" And with that I ran up the steps, into my room and locked the door.

I threw my purse on the floor and started pacing. Why does he always do this to me? Making me pace when every time I think about what happened. I know I made a mistake by saying what I said, but I wasn't thinking it wasn't my fault. It wasn't my fault...it wasn't my fault.


	11. Can't Take It

_A/N: flash backs are italic again..._

The Best Friend...No the Other One

_**Chapter 11**_

**Gordo's POV**

I couldn't move from that spot, I felt so much peace just looking at her shadow, knowing that she there. I remember the last time we were together...I mean before that night.

"_Shouldn't we wait for Lizzie?" She innocently asked me, waiting in front of the movie theater._

"_No, she probably forgot again" She looked at me with sympathetic eyes, knowing that she probably did._

"_Ok lets just go in...what movie do you want to see?" _

"_I don't know, you choose" Truly meaning, I would watch anything she'd pick, even a chick flick._

"_How about..." _

"David" I snapped back into reality. I looked who it was, it was Miranda's dad.

"Uh...Hello Mr. Sanchez"

"David what are you doing starting up at my daughter's window?" I must have given him a worried look because he just laughed and said "I'm just joking David, come on in. Miranda's in her room."

I walked carefully up the stairs, making sure I made no sound at all. I was in front of her door, unsure if I would go in. I lift my hand to knock on the door when it flies open.

"Gordo..." I was unable to take it anymore. I kissed her hard, not wanting to stop, not caring who saw. She pulled me into her room and I kicked the door closed. She pulled me onto her bed, I made sure I didn't hurt her when we fell.

She giggled while she started to pull off my shirt, I smiled between kissed. My hands where around her waist, while hers were going up and down my now bare back. I moved my hands to her face, gently cupping her angelic face in my hands. Then she slowly moving her hands up my back to my hair, sending shivers down my spine.

We went on for about an hour and half, time flying before us, when we heard Mrs. Sanchez calling Miranda from downstairs.

"Miranda, time for dinner...is David staying?" We stopped, she looked at me and I just smiled.

"Yes mom, he is" She knew I would never pass up a free meal.

I got up to put my shirt on, when she out her hand on my shoulder, causingm e to turn around.

"Gordo..."

"Yes?"

"What are we?" I gave her a questionable look.

"What do you mean what are we?"

"I mean this morning we weren't even talking and a minute ago we were making out."

"Randa, I love you and I should be the one asking you that, since you never told me how you feel."

She smiled and pulled me into an embrace. She stared into my eyes and said "I love you, Mr. Gordon"

I pulled her into another passion filled kiss and said in a mocking voice "What about Lizzie?" She slapped me on my bare chest, which caused a red hand mark. "Ow" was what I said.

"Aw poor baby" She said in a motherly tone before she started to kiss slowly down my chest until she reached the hand mark.

I pulled her off of me, and she gave me a questionable look. "Lets go eat"


	12. The Hand Print

_A/N: IT does seem like this story is coming to an end...but fear not, it is not. There are many things still planned to happen, that just might tear Gordo and Miranda apart. (I hope I'm not giving anything away)_

_I just want to thank Christy for all the reviews, it seems like you're the only one, and yes I will try to read the chapters over before I post them. Editing is my one weakness._

The Best Friend...No the Other One

_**Chapter 12**_

**Miranda's POV**

I don't know what to do. I can't just go up to him and tell him, 'Lets's start over.' Wait, why can't I? Oh, I know because that's stupid! Goodness Gracious, I'm so confused right now. I stop pacing and sit on the corner of my bed. I stair at my door.

Should I go talk to him? I look at my watch, he should be home by now. No I'm not going to give in. I am stronger than him, I'm stronger than this...

I decided that I would go downstairs and do something to get my mind off of him. I get up and walk to the door. I hesitate for a minute, then I shake it off and open the door.

Gordo was standing right in front of me. I didn't know what to do. I finally managed to say one thing, "Gordo..." He practically lunged at me, we kissed. A little worried if my parents would see, I pulled him into my room. He kicked the door closed, while I pulled him onto the bed.

I started pulling off his shirt, I giggled trying to hid how hard it was to do, he wore such tight shirts. I felt him smile between each kiss. Each kissed we shared, made my stomach did a flip, knowing that it was meant to be. I felt his hands moving down toward my waist, while mine were gently massaging his now bare back. I felt his hands now cupping my face, while mine were gently holding on to his hair. I felt him shiver on top of me, I returned to shiver with a passionate filled kiss.

We continued for a while, not knowing the actual time, since it was all to fast. Only reason we finally stopped is when I heard my mom calling me from downstairs.

"Miranda, its time for dinner...is David staying?" I look at him, he smiles.

"Yes mom, he is" knowing he would never pass up a free meal.

He started to get up before I pulled him back, causing him to turn around.

"Gordo..."

"Yes?"

"What are we?" I said wanting to really know, hoping he wasn't just using me.

"What do you mean, what are we?"

"I mean this morning we weren't even talking and a minute ago we were making out."

"Randa, I love you and I should be the one asking you that, since you were the one who never told me how you feel."

I smiled and pulled him into an embrace. I stared into his deep eyes and said "I love you, Mr Gordon."

He pulled me into another passion filled kiss and said in an obvious mocking tone, "What about Lizzie?" I just slapped him on his bare chest, "Ow" I looked and saw that I had left a red hand print.

"Aw poor baby" I said a little mocking and a little serious, while I started to slowly kiss down his chest until I had reached the spot.

He pulled me off and I gave him a questioning look. "Lets go eat" he said, and we did.


	13. Starfilled and Full Moons

The Best Friend...No the Other One

_**Chapter 13**_

**Gordo's POV**

I lie on my bed thinking about what happened just an hour ago.

_We finally went down to eat. Miranda's dad was already sitting at the head of the table while her mom was setting the food out. Miranda sat across from her mother while I sat next to her. _

"_So, how was your day honey? You looked upset before." Miranda's dad asked her._

"_Uh.. I just have a test I was really stressed about." She answered, I knowing she doesn't want her parents, let alone, her dad know about her love life._

"_Oh is that why David came over?" Miranda's mom asked._

"_Yeah, I came to help her with our Physics homework..." I said saving her from further questioning, knowing that her parents don't know anything about physics._

_The rest of the evening went on like that. Casual chatting, Miranda and I playing Footsie under the table._

I look over at the clock, it read 9:45 P.M. Hmm almost 10 o'clock, 10 O'CLOCK. THE NOTE! I pulled it out of my pocket, scanning it over again. I know it wasn't from Miranda because it wasn't her handwriting. I studied the note, thinking if it was a trick or not. I looked at the note for the millionth time but this time the words were blurry. I furiously rubbed them, like they might fall out. Finally, I could see straight again. I went to thinking...

I wanted to go but it might mess up what I've just started with Miranda. Is it bad that I want to know who this mysterious girl is? I thought of calling Miranda, and as her but it didn't seem like a good idea. Seconds keep passing and here I am not knowing what to do.

I pick up the phone and dial her number:

"Gordo...?"

"Lizzie...I need to ask your opinion for something."

"Sure...what is it?"

"Well I got a note today to meet some girl at the Digital Bean in like 10 minutes but I don't know who she is or if I should even go."

" I think you should go..."

"Why?"

"It might be good for you to explore your options..."

"You sure?"

"Since when do you ask for my 100 approval before you do anything?"

"I don't know...I didn't think I would have to...ever."

"Thanks Gordo." She said sarcastically.

"You know I didn't mean it personally." Suddenly my head starts to ache.

"I know Gordo...are you ok? You sound out of breath." I shake it off and look at the clock.

"I'm okay. I need to go. Bye" I hung up before she answered.

I decided I would go. I grab my keys off my desk and run outside to my car. I jump in and drive to the Digital Bean. I get there at 9:56 and park my car in the back. I walked out and slowly closed the door, as if stalling for time.

I shouldn't be doing this. I love Miranda, why would I go after this other girl, that might not even be for real. I looked up into the sky, staring at the star-filled sky with the brightest full moon imaginable. I should be with Miranda.

I literally jump back into my car and drove home, forgetting about the mystery girl and thinking about Miranda. I got home, parked my car and went into the house. I went into the kitchen and sat on a counter stool.

I looked around at the empty kitchen. It was always this abandoned, even when I was a kid. I sighed, it echoed throughout the room.My parents were always on conventions and what-not.But tonight it felt especially empty. I think because I almost betrayed the one I loved.

It feels like now the air is even angry with me. Its hard to breath, I can feel my chest heaving, the beating of my heart fills the room. My breaths become harder and heavier and the room spins. The silence is now blistering my ears, a sharp ring causes me to clench my head in pain. My head snaps up at the ceiling in agony as everything goes black.


	14. Silence Slowly Kills

The Best Friend...No the Other One

_**Chapter 14**_

**Miranda's POV**

I laid in my bed staring at my ceiling, wondering what the point of popcorn ceilings were. I remembered the one time Gordo came over to help me stick the glow in the dark stars to the ceiling. Usually Gordo wouldn't do things like that with me but since Lizzie was on one of her many dates, he helped.

"_You know they aren't going to stick" Gordo said in his 'know it all voice.'_

"_Yes they are Mr. Smarty Pants" I said while balancing on my chair trying to stick the stars on._

"_Do you need me to hold you" _

"_Do anything to touch me..huh?" I look down on her, seeing him blush._

"_Shut up Randa...when you fall don't go crying to me!" _

"_Fine" He walked up to the chair and accidentally kicked it._

"_Ahhh" I wobbled and fell off the chair. Gordo swiftly caught me before I hit the ground. _

"_Aw Gordo I fell" I said fake sobbing, while I was still on top of him._

"_Hah hah..." He said forcible. "...uhhh Randa..."_

"_Yes...?"_

"_...Your squishing me... and Gordo Jr." Now it was my turn to blush as I quickly got up._

I was awaken by the sound of my "American Idiot" ringtone. I looked at the caller id "Lizzie calling..." I answered:

"Hello"

"Uh Hi Randi...can we talk?" She said sounded a little worried.

"Sure...What's up?" I said really worried.

"Uhhh have you talked to Gordo?"

"Yeah, he just left he a little while ago."

"Well I just talked to him and he didn't sound so good. Did he seem sick or weird?" Now I was really worried, he didn't seem sick or anything but I don't know. Its not I was looking for that.

"No, not really."

"Oh"

I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, the kind of pain that you feel when you know something is wrong.

"Uh Lizzie I gotta go" I hung up before she said anything.

I grabbed my jacket and ran to Gordo's house. It would have been smarter to drive but I wasn't thinking straight. Only thing I was worried about was Gordo, my Gordo.

My breath was in tempo with my feet hitting the pavement.

_Thump, thump, Inhale, Exhale, Thump, Thump, Inhale, Exhales. _

The wind slamming against my face, slowly blowing away the tears of pain and worry. Every step closer, the more my stomach ached. I knew something was wrong, I just hoped I made it in time.

I reached his house, I banged on his door but there was no answer. I banged even harder, shouting at the door that kept me from my beloved. The door wouldn't budge, I looked around and saw the window next to the door, I picked up a brick from his pathway and threw it through the window. The window smashed and I dove through it as quickly as it broke.

I ran through the house shouting out the name of my beloved. There was no answer, the silence was deafening. I saw an object from the corner of my eye in the kitchen. I ran into the kitchen and saw his body on the floor.

I slid next to him and lifted him up as much as I could. Everything was silent. I knew I was screaming for him to wake up but I didn't hear myself. Everything was silent. Abnormal silence, the silence of death.


	15. Author's Note

_Author's Note._

_I know you guys probably hate me for this but its going to be a while before I post another chapter._

_I know you want to know what happened to Gordo and all that but I kinda wrote myself into a cormer._

_I,myself, do not know what is going to happen to Gordo._

_The way I write is just go with the flow.And write now the flow stoped._

_Don't worry I'm tring to conquer this writers block._

_I'll update as soon as I get the chapters done._

_---Cathy_


	16. Goodnight Lover

_A/N: Yay! I broke the gosh darn writers block!_

The Best Friend...No the Other One

_**Chapter 15**_

**Gordo's POV**

"_Don't leave me Gordo...please stay" I see only her face in a room of darkness, while it slowly grows darker._

"_No come back" I try to say but the sound it caught in my throat. I run towards the slowly fading face, becoming farther before closer._

"_David...I love you...please" Was the last words she said before she disappeared completely. I dove toward her only to fall stories. _

_The wind slapping my face, my eyes dry, my voice hoarse from the silent screams. I hit the ground with such force that it knocks the breath, that I don't have, out of me. I get up and harness all the power in me and let out a ear-splitting scream._

I slowly woke up. Eyelids were too heavy to open, so I just let out a groan so if anyone was there, they would know I was alive.

"Gordo...open your eyes, please..." I heard Miranda say. I didn't see her but I just know it is her. I smell her perfume "Love Spell" from Victoria Secret.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry" Is what I mumbled to her. Ashamed that I even thought about another girl when I had her, my love.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Gordo." I open my eyes, I see her blotchy but beautiful face. I gently cup her cheek in my hand before a put a stray hair behind her ear.

"I made a mistake..." I said barely above a whisper. She gave me a perplexed look.

"What did you do?" She said sternly but not angrily.

"I questioned our love..." She sighed and smiled.

"You boggle the mind Mr. Gordon, you know that?"

"What?" It was now my turn to give her a confused look.

"Gordo, our love is new. It is human nature to question new things." I smiled at that girl. She is the smartest girl I know, and I smile inside just knowing she's mine.

"Now its my turn to ask you something Gordo."

"Yes"

"What happened?"

I truly did not know what happened. I was basically fine all day. Yeah, I did have some headaches, blurry vision, and abdomen pain but why?

"I don't know"

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" I smiled.

"No, I'm fine now that I'm with you."

I got up slowly and walked over to the couch, pulling Miranda behind me. I laid down on the couch pulling her on top of me.

"Goodnight Miranda"

"Goodnight Lover"

I laughed and pulled her closer to me. I closed my eyes and inhaled the sweet aroma on my Miranda.

"I love you Gordo"

"I love you Randa"


	17. These tears are for you

The Best Friend...No the Other One

_**Chapter 16**_

**Miranda's POV**

I sat on the floor, weeping uncontrollable. Gordo, my Gordo, is in pain, I can feel it.

"Don't leave me Gordo...please stay." I whisper to my unconscious love, not knowing what else to do.

I smooth back his hair, out of his face, mentally fighting myself if I should call 911 or stay with him and wait.

"David...I love you...please" I said a little stronger and I swear I saw him fighting it. He will wake up I know it. I see he is struggling now, as if he fighting inner demons.

"You can do it Gordo...I know you are stronger than them."

I see his eye lids twitch. He groaned, I let out a silent sigh of relief.

"Gordo...open your eyes...please" I hear him inhale and then he starts mumbling "I'm sorry...I'm sorry"

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Gordo." He finally opens his eyes, he cups my face in his beautiful hands before he tucks a stray hair behind my ear.

"I made a mistake..." Oh god, I was afraid to ask but I had to.

"What did you do?" I said trying to hind the anger, worry, and doubt from my voice.

"I questioned our love..." I literally jumped for joy, well in my head, and smiled.

"You boggle the mind, Mr. Gordon, you know that?" He gives me a confused look. "What?"

"Gordo, our love is new, it is human nature to question new things." He smiles and stares deeply into my eyes. Oh, how I wish this moment can last forever but my curiosity gets the best of me.

"Now its my turn to ask you something, Gordo."

"Yes"

"What happened?"

" I don't know"

"Do you want to go to the hospital?"

He smiled and said "No. I'm fine now that I'm with you."

He got up slowly and started to walk over to his couch, pulling me behind him. Then he laid on the couch causing me to plop down on top of him.

"Goodnight Miranda"

"Goodnight Lover"

He laughed and pulled me closer, wrapping his strong arms around me.

"I love you, Gordo"

"I love you Randa"


	18. Party Time

The Best Friend...No the Other One

_**Chapter 17  
**_

**Gordo's POV**

I woke up with her in my arms and it was the most wonderful thing in the world. I turn to look at the clock on the wall and it said 7:00 AM.

"Randa..." I gently nudged her.

"Nooo...I don't want to go to school ma" I laughed under my breath as I continued to nudge her. "WHAT!...oh, morning Gordo..hehe..." That is when I couldn't hold it in anymore, I started to laugh as if there was no tomorow. She shot me a 'angry yet trying to hold in her own laughter' look and pushed me off the couch but since I was holding her, she fell with me.

We just started laughing and then I started to tickle her. "No...stop...me no like tickle" she said as she gave me the puppy dog pout.

"Aw, Miranda no like tickle" I said as she nodded her head. "Fine but Miranda needs to get ready for school"

"Oh God, I forgot. What time is it?" she said in a very panicked voice.

"7:10" and with that she jumped up from the floor and started pacing.

"I don't have any clean clothes, I can't just wear these because they smell because of the rain..." I just stared at her, smiling. "...and what are you so happy about?"

"Nothing..." I said throwing my hands in the air, "...you can borrow one of my shirts if you want and the jeans don't matter 'cause they all basically look the same anyway."

She smiled and ran up to my room to get a shirt, "Get one for me too when your up there" I shouted.

_At School: English Class_

Miranda and I walked into English together and we were welcomed with dirty looks and stares. The sitting arrangement was different today and everyone was in groups of three. Each group was sat at a table and the groups were posted on the bulletin board on the front of the room. I looked and my group was, of course, Lizzie, Miranda, and I.

We sat at a table in the back corner of the room. Lizzie sat on one side of me and Miranda sat on the other.

"So, what's up guys? I tried to call you, last night"

Miranda looked at me and we exchanged looks.

"Oh my battery died last night."

We have decided last night that we won't tell Lizzie about us.

"Gordo, can I talk to you after class?"

She looked nervous and I have no clue why. I open my mouth to answer but something stopped me. Miranda's hand traveling up my thigh to be exact. Lizzie gave me a weird look but at this point I was just trying to steady my breathing.

"Uh, ok…"

And with that Lizzie turned to pay attention to whatever the teacher was saying. I grabbed her hand right before the got to…uh…little man and I looked up to her. She just gave me an innocent puppy dog look. She pulled her hand out of my grip and continued her path. She reached her destination and started to…um…party.

The teacher was talking about a project but I didn't hear a thing he said. My grip tightened on the pencil I was holding and Miranda took that as a cue to have more fun. We were having so much fun that it causes me to snap my pencil in half. Lizzie snaps her head around and gives me a weird look.

"Gordo, what's wrong with you?"

I'm afraid to open my mouth because I am not sure if words would come out or a moan. I just shake my head and she wouldn't let it go.

"Gordo?"

I reluctantly, grab Miranda's hand and catch my breath for a second.

"I'm fine…"

Then it happens…the release. I raise my hand.

"Um…can I go to the bathroom?"


End file.
